


Falling Fast

by JosiePosie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosiePosie/pseuds/JosiePosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfiction, and Ereri is my OTP so yeah. As I go along it'll get better, but this is the beginning. (Smut to come, don't worry.)<br/>This is a work in progress, please don't hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren flung himself around the corner, wide eyes sparkling with fear, escaping the horrible monster on his tail. His legs a blur, he ran at a forward angle to give him the most speed he could muster, and he fled from the terrifying thing nipping at his heels. He could almost imagine it breathing down his neck right behind him, making him will his legs to pump faster, and he sprinted down the stone floored hall, his feet like the roll of drums, pounding the ground at a fast tempo.  
“What are you doing?” A low voice casually called from down the corridor, and his legs locked, trying to stop his momentum, and failing, as he tumbled to the ground ungracefully. His heart thumped harder than his body hitting the ground, and he was sweating profusely because of his harrowing situation and running like a titan was chasing him. He recognized the voice, and this was not good. In the span of a second his situation had just thickened enough to make him unable to escape.  
“Captain Levi, sir!” His tongue fumbled, as he scrambled to get off of the cold ground unsuccessfully with a frustrated grunt. His tired legs refused after what he had just put them through.   
He pushed himself up more cautiously now, not knowing how his predicament would turn out. Panting, his heart practically churning butter, he raised his head and forced his legs to straighten his body up. His eyes met Levi’s almost disgusted, but mostly confused steely eyes.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Levi asked the wild-eyed boy without a drop of emotion.  
Trying to stutter out a response Eren heard a loud crash from the direction he came and let out a rather unmanly, panicked squeak. Luckily his aggressor had not been very close at all and he still had a chance to escape, but now he had to face the fact that Levi was here.   
What the hell do I do now?  
Panicking, he made a quick, half-assed excuse and hurried to the nearest door, finding it unlocked in a stroke of luck. “Please Captain, I was never here.” He said over his shoulder to the dark haired man with a furrowed brow of confusion. Eren slid behind the door and tried to pull it closed when he heard an angry shout, but something caught it before it could shut, forcing the door to stay ajar.  
The door was forced open a crack and he saw narrowed eyes filled with angry confusion, “Eren tell me what the fuck is happening. Right now.” Levi demanded, his powerful voice making Eren feel like a child.  
Since he felt like a child he might as well act like one.  
“Okay, but just… shh-” He whispered, his eyes widening as he heard his name being shouted with fury. “Shit!” his shushing turned into a curse, and he panicked, grabbing Levi’s hand and tugging him into the dark room with him, pulling the door gently shut as Levi shouted in objection, which made Eren go to cover his mouth.   
Being slammed against the wall, Eren could feel the air leaving his lungs while Levi trapped his arms and twisted them in ways that arms do not twist. “Listen here, brat.” The smaller man hissed, his eyes shining like metal, even in the dark, “If you think you can disrespe-“  
“EREN!” a voice roared with the power of a lion. The tan boy almost went limp and Levi had to catch him because Eren would have pretty much fallen on top of him.  
“Please…” Eren whimpered, like a scared puppy and Levi’s heart hiccupped against his wishes. Fuck this brat. Levi and Eren where very close in the dark room, and they stayed still as violent steps slapped their way angrily down the hallway.  
“FUCK YOU, EREN!” Levi realized it was Mikasa who was shouting, and his eyes flicked to Eren who was shaking in his boots, quite literally. What did he do?  
As her steps faded away, Levi released Eren who stumbled and clumsily righted himself only to have Levi press close, making him back up against the wall again. “Explain yourself.” Levi hissed maliciously. “Before I cut your throat out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short, but I'm not a great author, sorry. <3

Eren managed to escape a beating from Mikasa, but he knew he’d gotten himself wedged in a corner by an even worse fate. Swallowing, he opened his mouth to speak and breathlessly stuttered, “I-I dunno- I mean, Jean asked me to use my bed and I- I told him yes, and n-now Mikasa’s…” The terrified boy’s golden eyes shimmered as they started to well up.   
Shit. I can’t cry in front of Levi right now.  
Blinking quickly he took a deep breath to steady himself and finally stated, “I don’t know what happened.”   
-  
Levi’s hold went lax on the boy’s collar as he realized he was about to fucking cry. Dammit. He let go and his hand leapt unconsciously to Eren’s shoulder and his expression softened a little, not that Eren would be able to tell in the dark. He could hear Eren’s breath hitch in the quite of the dark room, as if the yellow-eyed boy was scared he was going to hurt him.  
It made Levi’s chest ache a little, having Eren fear him when he’d never want to hurt him.   
“I believe you. I’ll have a little chat with Jean and see what he has to say about it.” There was a soft sigh of relief and Eren relaxed, accidentally pressing against Levi now that he wasn’t flattening himself against a wall. Levi didn’t mind, but he felt Eren tense up again. “But you still have to be punished.” Levi murmured, in a slightly seductive tone on purpose, and then pulled away from Eren.  
He walked over to the door and opened it, glancing back at Eren. “You are to clean my quarters until I decide you’ve done a satisfactory job.”  
-  
Eren’s blush became darker at the sight of the light from the hall framing Levi when he turned to look back, and they got even hotter when Levi said he was going to clean the clean-freak’s own quarters.  
Saluting Eren quietly answered with a strong “Yes, sir.” And Levi opened the door more, waiting.  
“Aren’t you coming?” he asked, his head tipping slightly.  
Eren nodded quickly, dropping his hands in front of him, silently following Levi out of the room.  
-  
Levi smirked as Eren shuffled past him, and the boy turned slightly to mutter a goodbye before he hurried back to the mess hall. Levi followed, the smirk turning into a soft smile as he wondered if Eren knew Levi had seen the bulge growing in the boy’s pants.


End file.
